


A wish to the sea

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: The Marine Life Club's last activity of the year is to go and watch the last sunset on the beach.





	A wish to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this while following a series of themes for "Fictober" that I found suggested on a certain social network, and liked the idea. I have no idea why this ended into a ~1000 words long KaoSou but heh, here we are.

Can you feel this? The cool breeze, against your face. Your hair, dancing against your skin. The faint warmth of the sun about to set.

Can you feel this? The freedom in the air. The appeasement brought by the wind. The overflowing joy of this place.

Can you feel...? No, you can't, can you. You wouldn't understand. You're way too innocent, way too focused on everything else to understand. It's alright. I can live with it. After all, I've managed to spend two whole years living this way, I can stand a few more months. After all, it's better if you never know.

"The sunset is wonderful, isn't it?"

Your only response is to hum. I can't see the smile on your face, but I can hear it, and that's more than enough for me. I can just spend the rest of my evening here, observing the sunset. Your being by my sides makes it even better. But you and I are not the same, and even though we're almost of the same age, I grew up too fast, while you still are protected by your family. Or should I say, your families?

And indeed, as soon as the sun has completely disappeared behind the waves, you turn towards me, the biggest smile on your face.

"Lord Hakaze!"

Your voice is so enthusiastic is fills the hole in my heart, and makes it overflow. I can't help but smile stupidly. Not stupidly enough for you to find it weird, I hope. At least, your huge smile doesn't change at all. Your eyes are full of stars and your heart, it seems, full of dreams; and despite the lack of light, you look absolutely stunning. My heart even misses a beat, so unexpectedly I'm glad it's dark already. I have to refrain myself from putting a strand of hair behind your ear. We're not in one of my dreams or my fantasies; tonight, we just went to the ocean together. That was supposed to be part of our club activities, but our president has managed to disappear early in the evening, pretexting he had children to save all of a sudden.

You didn't understand, but I did. But to be honest, I'm still not sure if it was the best. Oh, of course I've wished, _dreamt_ , even, of spending some nice time, alone with you. Of course I've hoped, dreamt, imagined this exact scene so many times. And yet, now that we're here, it just feels that my heart is about to break. Seeing you facing me like this, a big smile on your face, is the worst. It reminds me how we are not going to meet again after tonight. How I won't have to run away from you anymore, how we're not going to have club activites together anymore. And yet, all I can do is to smile back, and answer.

"Yes, Souma?"

You turn one last time towards the sea. The sun has set and the moon barely brightens the place, but your smile is stronger than a thousand suns, to me. I can't even try to resist it: despite how much everything hurts, I end up smiling, too. It's one of your superpowers.

"Thank you," you only tell me.

Immediately, your eyebrows scrunch and you add, so low I barely can hear it over the sound of the waves:

"For everything, I mean. I think... I wouldn't have had so much fun without you. Lord Hakaze, I'm glad I met you."

What can I do? Except biting my lip to hold back the tears that are about to roll. Oh, well, in the worst case I can always say I was standing too close to the ocean. But still, I can't help but turn my back to you. No matter how glad you are, it won't ever be the same. It's alright, I know. I've always known I wasn't the same as everyone. I tried to hide as hard as I could, but I know some people saw right through it. At least I'm glad they kept it for them.

_I don't want the evening to end._

"I'm glad I met you too, Souma," I manage to answer, "Thank you for these two years."

I don't know if you saw through my efforts to hide how devastated I feel inside, but your hand against my back is a sensation I wish I could feel forever. It's warm, and it feels like home. Or maybe just like the image I have of a loving home. In any case, it makes me feel far away from the cooling breeze; I even shiver when your forehead rests against my back, too.

"This is my wish. To be able to meet with you again. And I promise you: the next time we meet, I won't be the same man."

I can only nod in response to your words. Soon enough - _too soon_ , actually - your warmth leaves me, as well as your presence. I can only watch your back while you leave the beach, going back to the field you had left your horse in. As expected of you, isn't it? Always doing things your own way. Unexpected ways. This most probably is your best quality, but will you ever be aware of it? I wish you don't, for it would dissipate the magic.

"Stay the way you are, Souma Kanzaki. This is my wish. For you to become the great idol you are aiming to be. I don't care if you can't feel what I won't ever be able to tell you. I don't care if you don't understand. You don't need to."

Of course you won't be the same man the next time we meet. I don't expect any less from you. I don't expect any less than a man that will make me question my own choices and career so I can go on. And if I can't be as close to you as I wish I were, at least let me make you question your dream so you can shine brighter.

And maybe, some day, we'll laugh together about it.

About the fact that, when I was still a teenager, I loved a man named Souma Kanzaki.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not original, even after MONTHS, but still, THANKS FOR READING! It always makes me happy to see someone went ot the trouble of reading my works until the end ♥ I'll try and keep going with Fictober but I don't know what will the pairings be (what do you mean, Fjeril?? Not only KaoSou??? Well no not only KaoSou for I have *counts* about 6 other ships I'd love to write more about too. Anyway I'll try and keep up with the rhythm so stay tuned!


End file.
